


Confusion, Confessions and Confrontations

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton, orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amber sees Cyrus and Iris together and mistakenly thinks they're a couple. What will TJ have to say about this? Will this ruin TJ and Cyrus' relationship?"It's called Ciris, like Cyrus but with an I! So cute! I ship it!""I have to go.""TJ, are you jealous?""Talk to him, Cyrus, before you lose him forever. "





	Confusion, Confessions and Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this an angst fic where Iris accidentally sets Tyrus up with each other. The original idea and story outline was by IVNos as they didn't know how to word it, so thanks to IVNos for letting me use their idea and check them and their great fics out. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you like this and enjoy! (:

"Hey, Cyrus, would you be free to hang out on Saturday to go to the cinema with me?" 

Cyrus felt his heart drop. He hated disappointing TJ. "I'm really sorry, TJ, but I can't. I've got plans." 

TJ's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh. Who with?" "Buffy, Andi, Amber, Jonah, Marty, Walker and Libby. We're going to the arcade together." Cyrus explained. 

That was a lie. He was hanging out with his old friend and ex-girlfriend, Iris, though it was going to be at the arcade. She had came out to him as lesbian a week ago via text and wanted to go to Cyrus about it (Cyrus had came out to her himself a few months ago). Somewhere fun, she'd insisted. Like old times. Iris went to him for girl advice? Really? But he knew innately it was about coming to terms with not being straight. 

Cyrus hated lying to TJ, but how could he explain this to him? He'd be outing his friend against her will, and involuntarily outing himself. And he couldn't do that. Especially not considering TJ Kippen would never understand what being gay was like, all the insecurities and fear that came with it. 

Besides, it was only half a lie. Buffy, Andi, Jonah, Marty, Walker and Libby were hanging out at the arcade that Saturday-just not with him.

TJ nodded, trying to look casually indifferent about the whole situation. "That's cool. I'll see you around, then."

Cyrus smiled at TJ, when he suddenly noticed something. He had been raised by two sets of psychologists, after all. TJ's body language suggested there was something he was holding back. He frowned.

"Is there something you want to tell me, TJ?"

TJ's eyes widened in surprise. How did Cyrus know?

He shook his head in response.

"No, nothing."

Shoulders hunched, head low, he walked off from Cyrus after a quick goodbye, leaving Cyrus stood there wondering what exactly he had done wrong. ..................................................................................................................

It was Saturday, and Cyrus was stood waiting for Iris at the front of the arcade, before he spotted her. He hadn't recognised her initially; she had grown much taller and she had cut her hair in to a short, wavy bob.

She smiled nervously when she saw Cyrus and ran over to greet him enthusiastically.

"Cyrus! How have you been? I didn't recognise you! You've grown so much! You look great!" She exclaimed, hugging him, just as bubbly, friendly and sweet as she was two years ago.

Cyrus chuckled. "I've actually been better than ever, Iris. Thanks for asking. And what about you? You look really grown up, now, especially with that hair cut. It suits you. How's life treating you?" Cyrus responded.

Iris shrugged and grabbed his arm.

"Let's discuss this at the two penny slot machine."

Meanwhile, Andi, Buffy, Jonah, Marty and Amber stood at the indoor go-karts, awaiting the arrival of Walker and Libby. Andi checked her phone again for a text from Walker. She hadn't seen him for two weeks, due to him embarking on a camping trip-they'd taken advantage of the fact that his older brother, Ocean, was a beekeeper at the campsite. Andi had missed him sorely.

They'd been dating for nearly six months, and spoke frequently, crafting, creating and observing art together but also going to see horror movies (which Andi still hated to this day) due to Walker's love of Tim Burton and cheesy rom-coms (which they both loved). Walker was the light of her life and she couldn't be without him.

When she was staring at her phone, she caught snippets of Buffy and Marty's flirtatious banter.

"I am so much faster than you! I could definitely beat you at Go-Karting." Marty argued.

Buffy smirked and folded her arms across her chest confidently "Yeah, right, 11.5."

"Buffy, you were like, one tenth of a second faster than me!"

"And? It still counts!" 

Marty shook his head. "You're unbelievable, Buffy Driscoll. Just can't help yourself, can you?" 

"No. And you're the only person who gets that." 

Marty nodded and him and Buffy briefly exchanged a soft look. Andi rolled her eyes. She'd been forced to put up with this, tbe swinging pendulum between banter and sweetness, for the past nine months now. They were hopeless.

"Hey, guys!" Walker waved over at the group, Libby appearing behind him a few minutes later. Andi pressed a kiss to Walker's cheek and loudly declared how much she'd missed him. Walked picked her up and swung her round. Andi squealed. "Walker Brodsky, put me down right now!" 

Libby signed a greeting to Jonah and they hugged. Andi smiled. Jonah's sign language skills has massively improved since he had started dating Libby again about a month ago. It was heart warming to see him put so much effort into his romantic relationships for once. 

Amber, feeling slightly left out, scanned the arcade, people spotting. And she did spot people. Was that Cyrus and Iris together again, two years after they broke up? She felt a pang of jealousy, wishing she was on a date with Iris instead, but pushed it down quickly. Besides, they looked adorable together. 

"Guys, look! It's Cyrus and Iris together, on a date!" 

Buffy, Andi and Jonah exchanged uncomfortable looks, all aware about Cyrus being gay and liking TJ. 

"I don't think-" Buffy started, before Andi interrupted her. 

"Is that TJ?" 

Indeed it was. The great TJ Kippen himself, in a yet another godawful basketball T-shirt, tightblack trains, and his usual scuffed red Nikes.

He approached the group bashfully. 

"Hey guys." TJ greeted. "I don't mean to intrude or anything, but would any of you guys happen to know where Cyrus is?" 

Andi gulped and exchanged a look with Buffy. Uh-oh. Something was going to go majorly wrong soon, but perhaps the crisis could be averted if Amber kept her big mouth shut. 

"He's over there, with Iris." TJ looked in the direction Amber was pointing, crestfallen. "His ex-girlfriend. " TJ's face fell, then hardened.

"Funny, actually," TJ remarked bitterly, glancing between both parties, "I was under the impression he was going to be with you guys." 

Everybody in the group looked confused. "Why would he-" Marty began, before Buffy swiftly kicked him in the shins. Marty bent over slightly with a groan, rubbing his shin. Amber, in the mean time, wouldn't shut up. She clapped her hands excitedly, jumping up and down. 

"It's called Ciris, like Cyrus but with an I! So cute! I ship it!"

She definitely wasn't overcompensating for her jealousy or anything. Nope.  


TJ swallowed thickly, feeling as though his heart was shattering into a million pieces. Cyrus was straight. Of course he was. TJ knew that, obviously, but it didn't stop seeing Cyrus dating someone else from hurting. Now he'd never be able to confess his feelings for the boy.

"I have to go." Buffy shook her head. "Not so fast, Kippen. A word." Everyone looked at the two of them expectantly. "In private." Buffy hastily added, dragging TJ over to next to the candy floss machines.

"Are you jealous?"  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, TJ. " Buffy hissed indignantly, tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you like Cyrus?" 

There was no point denying it any longer. Ever since they had first met at the swing set, TJ's feelings for Cyrus had increased rapidly. The main event TJ looked forward to in his day was chatting to Cyrus at the lockers before school, before their other friends arrived. TJ had reserved a special place in his heart for Cyrus Goodman, and now it had been torn and destroyed. 

TJ felt his eyes welling up and blinked his eyes like shutters to wipe them away. He sighed.

"Yes." 

Buffy placed a reassuring hand on TJ's shoulder.

"TJ-"  


"I don't have time for your pity, Driscoll. " He snarled, overcome with anger for no particular reason. "I gotta go." TJ added, upset.

Buffy could only watch in shock as TJ stormed off, glaring at Cyrus and Iris angrily as be made his way past them before he left. 

Meanwhile, Cyrus and Iris had been discussing their crushes and what to do about them. Iris had admitted to having a crush on Amber. "

It's difficult, falling for a straight girl." She laughed. 

"Or a straight boy, for that matter. " Cyrus quipped. "Straight boys, come to think of it." He added sadly. "Two."

Iris had discussed her issues with Amber to Cyrus, who suggested she should be honest with Amber. 

"Honesty is the best policy, I've learned" Cyrus reasoned. Quite hypocritical of him, really, considering the fact that he had never told Jonah or TJ how he'd felt about them. "Communication is key." 

Just as he was saying this, he noticed TJ in his peripheral vision and wondered what was wrong. Why was TJ here? Why was he so upset? Should he go after him? 

Iris looked up and Cyrus noticed Buffy standing next to them.

"Cyrus. We need to talk." Glancing at Iris, she added, "alone." 

"About what?"

"You know who." 

Cyrus paled.

"You spoke to him?" 

"Yes. And now I need to speak to you." 

Cyrus looked at Iris. "Its okay," Cyrus reassured Buffy "She knows." 

Buffy's raised her eyebrows, surprise. 

"She knows?" Cyrus nodded and him and Iris took turns explaining the situation and why they were spending time at the arcade together.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this story straight." 

Cyrus sniggered and Iris giggled.  
"What?" asked an exasperated Buffy.

"Believe me, Buffy. It's anything but." 

"That's what I'm trying to establish. " Buffy pointed out. "You two aren't on a date?" 

"Definitely not." They both declared assertively at the same time. 

Buffy's eyes widened with realisation. How had this gone so wrong? 

Reluctantly, she explained the situation with TJ to them.

Sadness clouded Cyrus' dark eyes.

"I hurt him? I feel so bad!" 

"No, it's not your fault, Cyrus. It's just a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

Cyrus turned to Iris.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Good luck with Amber." 

"Thanks." She smiled as Cyrus got up to leave. "And, Cyrus?" 

"Yes?" 

"Remember what you told me earlier. Communication is key." 

Cyrus nodded gratefully.

"Talk to him, Cyrus." Iris warned him ominously. "Before you lose him forever." 

With that, Cyrus left with a hurried wave goodbye and a lot on his mind. It was possible that TJ liked him. He didn't even know TJ wasn't straight. Still, out of all the boys in the school, why him? Cyrus was baffled. There must have been some sort of mix up, surely?

A more urgent, pressing question consumed Cyrus' mind, however. 

Where would TJ be?

Then it clicked.

The swings. 

Cyrus quickened his pace. 

He had to find TJ-before he lost him forever. 

"Is this seat taken?" somebody questioned, turning TJ's attention away from his awful, crushing internal monologue temporarily.

TJ looked up to see who it was. 

"Cyrus." 

He stood up to leave.

"Wait, don't go, TJ!" Cyrus urged, gripping TJ's arm firmly. "I need to talk to you." 

TJ stared at his Nikes miserably. "There's nothing to say. I get it. You ditched me for your girlfriend. I don't blame you, honestl. Why would you hang out with her over me, after all?"

Cyrus shook his head violently. "No, TJ. There's been a misunderstanding. It wasn't a date. We were discussing our crushes." 

Cyrus took a deep breath, and silently prayed to God for the courage to continue this conversation. "I'm gay, TJ. We both are. We were catching up, discussing crushes. That's it."

"But you're exes. " TJ insisted. 

"Our relationship with each other made us both realise that. We were gay." Cyrus admitted. 

"Oh."

"Are you mad at me, TJ?"

TJ's face visibly softened, as did his voice.

"You really think that?"

Cyrus shrugged.

"I'm not so sure anymore." 

"No Cyrus, I could never be mad at you." 

"Really?" Cyrus checked. "

Really. " TJ confirmed. 

"Okay if I stay?" TJ nodded at Cyrus, smiling softly. 

"So," Cyrus stated, nervously. "Buffy said you liked me."

"What?" TJ was furious. That was his information to tell, not Buffy's. 

Cyrus observed this and explained the context of the conversation. 

"Is it true?" 

Cyrus' heart was beating incredibly fast. It was possible that TJ Kippen, his longest ever crush, liked him back. It felt like something out of a dream.

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. 

TJ got off the swing and stood up. Cyrus mimicked his actions, concerned that TJ would leave. Instead, TJ laced Cyrus' finger through his own, silently. 

Cyrus blushed. 

"Yes," TJ whispered softly. "And I have done since I first met you. You're amazing, Cyrus Goodman, do you know that?" 

Cyrus gasped, just staring at TJ. 

TJ wringed his hands self consciously, insisting on leaving again. 

Cyrus panicked. 

"Wait, TJ. I like you too." 

It was TJ's turn to be surprised. 

"You do?" 

"I do." 

Cyrus grinned, and glanced right into TJ's gorgeous turquoise eyes. 

"TJ Kippen, would you like to go out with me?" 

TJ couldn't believe his ears or his luck. His first and only crush, Cyrus Goodman, had just asked himself out. 

He flashed Cyrus a pearly white smile. 

"I'd love to. " 

Cyrus couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. And to think, it was all because of Iris.


End file.
